Una relación complicada
by YogurBabyTweak
Summary: Jimmy está enfadado con Nathan por lo que pasó la noche anterior, mientras que Nathan tiene la cabeza llena de pensamientos mientras intenta averiguar si Jimmy le corresponde. ¿Llegará su final feliz o todo se quedará en el campamento del lago Tardicaca? Secuela de "Enemistad".
1. Tenemos que hablar

**¡Hola! Traigo, después de muchas ganas de hacerlo... ¡LA SECUELA DE ENEMISTAD! (Pero YogurBaby, estás alargando mucho la historia) ¡NO! Yo creé esta pareja así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estirar el chicle todo lo que quiera :D (Nah, en verdad serán dos o tres capítulos, no se alarmen). ¡En esta segunda parte hay mucho salseo! Jimmy está enfadado con Nathan por lo sucedido el día anterior, mientras que Nathan tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza mientras se pregunta si Jimmy le corresponde. ¡Y por otra parte Timmy no se entera de una mierda xD! Mi primer fic en plan novela rosa (Si es que no la cago), con la aparición estelar de ... ¡MIMSY! :D (¡BIEEEEEEEEN! *Sus fans chillan y silban, si es que Mimsy tiene fans... yo soy fan de Mimsy :))**

**Como el resto de escritores suelen decir, SP no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**...**

**Nathan POV:**

No recuerdo mucho más de aquella noche, solo que el resto del equipo azul tuvo que dormir a la intemperie por nuestra culpa (Lo cual me resultó bastante cómico). Pero al día siguiente, por razones obvias, Jimmy se veía bastante molesto conmigo, pero, ¿no me había dicho que me amaba? Pareciera que él también estuviera confundido en cuanto a nuestra relación sin categorizar. ¿Por qué digo también? Yo se perfectamente que le quiero, aunque no lo demuestre, pero él es mío y de nadie más.

Aprovechando el día de visitas familiares decidí que teníamos que hablar sin que nos interrumpieran, para mi mala suerte estaba con Timmy (Qué novedad).

- Jimmy.- Dije cogiéndole de una muñeca para detenerle, él se giró y me miró de una forma que me costó interpretar.- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté, diablos, no era la pregunta más adecuada para la situación.

- No.- Contestó de una forma demasiado seca para él.

- ¿Por qué?- Volví a indagar sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Él miró a Timmy, quien no comprendía mis preguntas, y menos todavía la actitud tan reservada y molesta que tenía su amigo.

- Ahora no es momento de eso.- Espetó antes de marcharse de nuevo, dejándome allí de pie sin saber qué hacer.

Timmy volvió a mirarme de forma dubitativa, luego a Jimmy, de nuevo a mí, y al ver que ninguno de los dos parecíamos dispuestos a darle una explicación, siguió a Jimmy sin decir una palabra. Si no era ese el momento, ¿cuándo iba hablar conmigo? ¡Mierda, habíamos tenido sexo, habría que hablar de ello! Quizás simplemente quería olvidar lo sucedido, o al contrario, necesitaba pensar.

Como siempre, pasé el día de las visitas solo, viendo cómo él parecía dejar de lado todo lo que había pasado contándole a sus padres cómo su equipo iba ganando todas las pruebas del campamento (Vuelvo y digo, qué novedad). En aquel tiempo que estuve sentado en el estúpido círculo de troncos que había junto a las cabañas, decidí que no iba a pasar de esa noche, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría.

…

Después de cenar, teníamos media hora libre mientras los monitores recogían las toallas y ataban las balsas en el embarcadero. Le localicé, estaba apartado del resto, sentado con Timmy, quien le contaba algo muy emocionado, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención.

- ¿Es ahora el momento?- Pregunté haciendo que levantara la vista alarmado, miró a Timmy, quien de nuevo no comprendía nada y suspiró.

- Está bien, v-vuelvo en un rato Timmy.- Le dijo al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y me seguía hasta el lateral de la cabaña femenina.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué estás así?

- ¿A tí qué te parece?- Me quedé callado mirándole cómo si tal cosa, haciendo que se enfadara más áun.- ¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo q-que pasó anoche? Me violaste, Nathan, me v-v-v-violaste.

- ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que me querías?- Pregunté intentando no parecer nervioso por la respuesta. Él también me miró fijamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

- No lo se.- Dijo finalmente.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesto conmigo?- De nuevo me miró sin saber qué decir.

- No lo se.- Contestó haciendo parecer que ahora el que estaba enfadado era yo.

- ¡Al menos podrías intentar darme una respuesta!- Espeté sin pensar, arrepintiéndome enseguida

- ¡¿Y por qué? Has sido tú quien se ha ap-provechado de que sufrí un accidente para f-forzarme!

- ¡Porque si supiera lo que piensas al menos sabría si me equivoqué!

- ¡Te has equivocado de todas las maneras p-posibles, aunque yo correspondiera esa no es la forma de decírmelo!

- Aún no has contestado.- Dije bajando el tono de voz, no quería que nos escucharan para que se enterara todo el mundo.

- ¿A qué?

- A por qué dijiste eso.

- Ya te he dicho que n-no lo se.

- ¿No lo sabes o no me lo quieres decir?- Pregunté notando su nerviosismo.

- ¡No lo se!

- ¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dic...?!- Iba a volver a indagar hasta que me vi acallado por algo.

Me quedé igual hasta que me di cuenta de que lo que me había hecho callar eran los propios labios de Jimmy. ¡Me estaba besando! ¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡Eso no tocaba ahora, estábamos discutiendo! Se separó casi al instante en el que empezó, me miró aún enfadado y un poco preocupado mientras empezaba a respirar profundamente.

- Porque no tengo ni idea de si es verdad.- Contestó antes de soltar el suspiro más largo que había escuchado nunca.

- ¿Y qué problema hay?- Le pregunté dándole a entender que no se debía preocupar por mí.

- Que yo n-no se si soy...- No quiso acabar la frase.

Le miré sin saber qué contestar, me pareció una eternidad, se había formado un silencio bastante incómodo. Hasta que por fin alguien lo rompió, aunque no fuimos ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Timmy?- Preguntó obviamente Timmy asomándose por detrás de la esquina de la cabaña.

Ambos nos miramos alarmados, no sabíamos si había oído todo o no había oído nada, lo último que queríamos era que lo supiera alguien, aunque mejor Timmy que otro, ¿no?

- H-hola Timmy.- Intentó disimular Jimmy separándose de mí.

- Timmy Timmy, Timmy.- Explicó él.

- Ah, vale, entonces vámonos.

- ¿Adónde?- Pregunté.

- Es hora de d-dormir.- Aclaró marchándose a su cabaña junto con Timmy.

Iba a detenerle, pero, como él bien me había dicho antes, ya no era momento para eso. Me apoyé en la pared que tenía a mi espalda y suspiré, ¿le pasa esto a todo el mundo? No creo, si yo lo hubiera sabido no me habría enamorado nunca. Claro está, si eso hubiera sido decisión mía habría preferido que fuera una chica, pero así funciona esto... creo.

Giré la cabeza y les miré mientras se alejaban frunciendo el ceño, primero porque nuestra conversación no me había ayudado nada, y segundo porque odiaba que siempre fuera con Timmy a todas partes, pareciera que fueran juntos hasta al baño. ¡Pero no estoy celoso ni nada por el estilo! Además, yo se que esos dos solo son amigos... ¿Verdad? Cielos, parezco la novia celosa.

El caso es que, aunque hubiéramos hablado, no había logrado saber si él también quiere algo más. Dije que no pasaría de esta noche, y no ha sucedido, así que, espero que no pase de mañana.

**...**

**¡JÁ! Soy malvada, os dejo en tensión :D Hasta que la inspiración me vuelva, ¡MUAJAJAJAJÁ!**

**¡Nos vemos ;)!**


	2. Recuerdos amargos

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de la trilogía "Una relación complicada", en este cap Nathan rememora momentos tristes de su infancia mientras cierta personita, cuya aparición ya anuncié, le da algunos consejos. No puedo escribir mucho porque ya conté en el primer cap casi toda la historia, así que ya os dejo con el fic.**

**South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**...**

**Nathan POV:**

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano. Apenas había podido dormir por haber continuado pensando en ayer, de nuevo Jimmy me había dicho que me quería pero no estaba seguro. Eso hizo que mis dudas aumentaran más si era posible.

Me levanté y salí de la cabaña, al no saber qué hacer, no pude evitar asomarme por una de las ventanas de la cabaña del equipo azul. A él sí se le veía tranquilo, dormía como si fuera un bebé, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y la boca semiabierta, una sonrisita se me dibujó en la cara y me fui al lago, me senté en la orilla intentando aclararme aprovechando la soledad y el silencio de la mañana. No se exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero creo que me quedé dormido sobre mis propios brazos, hasta que alguien me tocó el hombro despetándome.

- Hola Nathan.- Dijo una voz nasal y un poco ronca a mi espalda.- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

- No tenía sueño.- Mentí intentando que se marchase.

- ¿Esa es tu mejor excusa?- Preguntó sentándose a mi lado y mirando mis evidentes ojeras.

- ¿Se te ocurre alguna mejor, Mimsy?

- Muchas, por ejemplo que otra vez estás pensando en Ji...

- ¿Cómo mierdas lo sabes?- Pregunté sorprendido y molesto.

- Hago la guardia nocturna en tu cabaña, te he oído murmurar su nombre en sueños.- Rió él. Me sonrojé un poco ante esa afirmación, ¿de verdad había hecho eso?- ¿Estás aquí por eso?

Le conté todo, sabía que, aunque como él era mayor que yo y nos habíamos distanciado con el tiempo, era de mi total confianza. Primero me miró sorprendido por lo de anteayer, más tarde un poco preocupado por la discusión de la anterior noche, y cuando terminé me miró divertido mientras con la mirada me señalaba la cabaña que hacía poco había visitado, yo hice un gesto dubitativo y él cerró los ojos poniendo ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza riendo más, imitando a Jimmy mientras dormía.

- ¡Cállate Mimsy!- Dije dándole un golpecito en el brazo sonrojándome más aún. Pareciera que habíamos vuelto a cuando éramos niños, hablando sobre Jimmy mientras yo le mandaba callar.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido hacer otra cosa que no sea presionarle?- Preguntó dejando de reír.

- ¿Cómo?

- Por lo que me has contado lo único que haces es preguntarle qué siente él, ¿por qué no intentas hacer algo para que lo averigüe? Algo bonito que le pueda gustar.- Preguntó.

Le miré contrariado, joder, sí que se había vuelto inteligente y todo. Era una muy buena idea. Pero, ¿qué le gustaba a él? Le gusta contar chistes, le gustan los deportes, le gusta...

- Es tarde, vámonos, hay que despertar al resto.- Me indicó Mimsy ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

A su lado parecía un pequeño gnomo, al menos así me sentía, y yo pensando que era bajito comparado con Jimmy. Aunque, había que tener en cuenta que Mimsy era cuatro años mayor que yo, por eso hacía poco había sustituido al monitor Steve como monitor jefe del campamento.

Mientras él pasaba por las cabañas a despertar a todo el mundo, miré al cielo, las estrellas aún eran visibles a pesar de que ya no era temprano. Esa visión me hizo sentir feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

_**Flashback:**_

_Mi primer año en este campamento fue cuando tenía cuatro años, llegamos más de media hora tarde, pero por suerte parecía que aún no habían empezado con las actividades. Mi madre sacó mi pequeña mochila del maletero, me la entregó, me dio un beso y se marcharon de nuevo perdiéndose de mi vista en un tiempo récord. Crucé el arco que señalaba la entrada, casi todos los niños que había allí jugaban entre ellos, ¿se conocerían desde antes de venir aquí? Tras localizar un tronco que podía servirme de asiento y un palo con el que entretenerme, me senté y empecé a dibujar formas en la tierra con la ayuda del palito._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó alguien que apareció delante de mí como un fantasma._

_- Dibujando.- Contesté sin apartar la vista de mi labor, el niño se inclinó para ver el dibujo._

_- ¿Es una nave espacial?- Asentí con la cabeza.- ¿Cuando seas m-mayor te subirás en una?- Preguntó emocionado._

_- No creo, eso es muy difícil.- Cuando dije esto se sentó a mi lado en el tronco._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Nathan._

_- Pues Nathan, te p-prometo que algún día te llevaré a ver una nave esp-pacial.- Sonrió.- Me llamo Jimmy._

_- ¿De veras?- Dije sorprendido mirándole por primera vez._

_- Claro, aunque me cueste todo el d-dinero del m-m-mundo.- Rió de nuevo extendiendo los brazos como para indicarme la cantidad de dinero._

_- ¿Por qué haces eso?_

_- ¿El qué?- Dijo confundido._

_- Al hablar._

_- Tengo un p-problema de tartamudeo.- Contestó tímidamente agachando la cabeza._

_- Me gusta.- Contesté sinceramente para no incomodarlo.- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?- Pregunté queriendo darle algo a cambio de la nave espacial._

_- Que no te quedes aquí solo.- Dijo levantándose indicándome con la cabeza que le siguiera._

_Pareciera que él ya conocía a todos los niños del campamento, me presentó a un niño pelirrojo y pecoso llamado Francis, a una niña rubia con el pelo recogido en dos coletas que se llamaba Lenora, y a un niño mayor que nosotros y un poco gordo llamado Mimsy._

_- ¡Niños, vamos a empezar los juegos, venid aquí!- Exclamó el entonces monitor Steve._

_Me di cuenta de que iban a dividir a todos en dos grupos para competir entre nosotros, yo tenía la esperanza de estar en el mismo que mi nuevo amigo. Pero el destino no lo quiso así, con tal maldad que terminamos como capitanes de ambos equipos, él del azul y yo del rojo. Me sentí incómodo, allí al único al que conocía era a Mimsy, así que me pegué a él todo lo que pude._

_- Primera prueba, carrera de canoas.- Anunció de nuevo el monitor._

_¿Canoas? Yo jamás había montado en una, ni mucho menos sabría controlarla, intentando no fastidiarla tan deprisa, me subí a la canoa con el mayor cuidado posible. Pero el hecho que que como yo era el capitán era quien iba al frente no ayudó demasiado y acabamos volcando, mientras que el equipo azul ganó la carrera._

_Salimos del agua mientras los miembros de mi equipo murmuraban y me llamaban cosas que no se deberían decir a esa edad, calado hasta los huesos, me cubrí con una toalla mientras veía cómo el equipo azul celebraba su victoria y cómo Jimmy parecía haber olvidado mi existencia, se le veía demasiado feliz como para estar pensando en mí._

_- Vaya, parece que Jimmy nos ha dado una paliza, ¿eh?- Dijo Mimsy detrás de mí, ya que fue el único que no se marchó._

_- ¡Cállate Mimsy!- Dije frustrado dándole un golpe en el brazo._

_**Fin flashback.**_

El día que nos conocimos fue el mismo día que dejamos de ser amigos, duró poco, pero en ese poco tiempo por fin supe lo que era hacer un amigo, por eso me dolió tanto que me dejara de lado. Aunque... ¡Eso es! ¡Ya se lo que tengo que hacer para hacerle feliz! Rápidamente me fui corriendo a la cabaña de Mimsy, donde tenía todo el papeleo y demás cosas legales del campamento, aunque no era eso lo que buscaba. Después de cinco minutos de intensa búsqueda (Desordenando todo), encontré lo que necesitaba y me marché corriendo temiendo no tener tiempo.

**Fin Nathan POV:**

**Jimmy POV:**

Después de "almorzar" (Lo digo así porque apenas probé bocado preocupado por lo que terminaría pasando con el tema de Nathan), teníamos un rato para descansar hasta las pruebas de la tarde, así que pedí permiso para volver a la cabaña para echarme un rato con la excusa de que aún me dolía el chichón. Al llegar allí vi un folio de papel sobre mi cama con un dibujo de un cohete, extrañado lo cogí, y lo que leí me dejó helado.

"_¿Quieres ver las naves espaciales? Te espero en la entrada del campamento esta noche a las 22:00. Nathan"._

**...**

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, os dejaré que me tiréis todos los tomates que queráis cuando diga que ya tengo listo el último *Se cubre con los brazos. Pero lo estoy reservando para la fecha del cumpleaños de cierta personita a la que le gusta hablar conmigo ;)**

**Además así mola más porque os tengo en vilo. Soy una persona horrible :))**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Hablemos de naves espaciales

**¡Hola gente! Traigo el último chap de "Una relación complicada", hoy se resolverán todas vuestras dudas sobre qué pasará, qué significa la misteriosa carta de Nathan, qué es lo que Jimmy siente en realidad, o si lo suyo se arreglará o todo se irá al traste :3**

**Ya se que dije que publicaría el fic el domingo, pero me hacía munsha ilusión que leyerais el final de esta historia, así que al final del fic cuento lo que haré para el cumpleaños de Coyote el próximo domingo.**

**Os dejo con el fic, ¡que lo disfrutéis! SP no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**...**

**Jimmy POV:**

Solté la nota, dejando que cayera al suelo mientras me tapaba la boca con una mano. Las naves espaciales...

_**Flashback:**_

_Nathan y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos cuatro años, lo poco que recuerdo de aquel momento fue que le hice la promesa de que le ayudaría a ver una nave espacial después de encontrarle solo dibujando en el suelo con un palo, recuerdo su cara de sorpresa cuando se lo dije, y también su cara de tristeza cuando perdió la primera prueba después de que nos nombraran capitanes._

_Intenté zafarme de la gente que me felicitaba por la victoria en busca de mi amigo, pero no conseguía salir entre la gente por culpa de las malditas muletas, para cuando lo logré Nathan ya había desaparecido. Fui a buscarle, a su cabaña, a la enfermería, incluso llegué a entrar en el bosque, pero no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares. Pasé por delante de la entrada del campamento como último recurso para ver si había vuelto al tronco en el que le vi por primera vez, tampoco estaba allí, pero el dibujo del cohete estaba pisoteado de forma furiosa, lo cual me confirmó que había pasado por allí. No supe más de él hasta el día siguiente, cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos en la segunda prueba. Pero la agresividad que demostró intentando ganar el juego a toda costa, me demostró que el niño tímido al que le gustaban las naves espaciales se había alejado de mí para siempre._

_**Fin flashback.**_

No sabía qué hacer, si acudir, si esconderme, o pararme a pensar en el significado de "ver las naves espaciales". De todas formas, hoy era la última noche que pasábamos aquí, esta noche era el concurso de talentos, pero no me importaba no acudir por arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, DEMASIADO nervioso. Tanto que pasé casi toda la hora del almuerzo mordiéndome las uñas ignorando la comida.

- ¿Timmy?- Me preguntó Timmy dejando de comer sabiendo que no era un hábito mío morderme las uñas.

- Claro, estoy bien, no pasa n-nada.- Contesté al parecer demasiado rápida y nerviosamente, porque Timmy me miró levantando una ceja.

- Timmy, Timmy Timmy.

- No te estoy ocultando nada, ¿p-por qué dices eso?- Tartamudeó varias veces, intentando decir una palabra, pero al ver que no podía buscó algo con la mirada a nuestro alrededor, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y me lo señaló con la cabeza.

Me giré a ver qué intentaba decirme, me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de que me había a señalado la mesa en la que Nathan estaba sentado solo, él me miró y rápidamente bajó la vista, mientras que yo me di la vuelta nervioso. Timmy me miró con superioridad diciendo claramente "Lo sabía".

- Vale, es él, pero es algo secreto, no te lo p-puedo contar.- Él frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿Timmy?

- Porque no, es mejor que no lo sepas.

- Timmy...- Suspiró retomando su almuerzo mientras de vez en cuando miraba a Nathan intentando descifrar el por qué de tanto misterio.

Se me hizo un poco pesado comer así, sabiendo que Nathan estaba siendo acosado por la curiosa mirada de mi amigo mientras ambos procurábamos que no averiguara nada, aunque me llamó la atención cuando Timmy dio un triste suspiro y no volvió a mirar más a su mesa. Me giré lo más discretamente que pude, para ver que un monitor se había sentado en su misma mesa, obstruyendo la vista a Timmy, quien finalmente se rindió.

**Fin Jimmy POV.**

**Nathan POV:**

No tenía ni idea de si funcionaría, ni siquiera si recordaría el significado de aquel dibujo tan feo (Nunca se me dio bien dibujar, ni cuando era niño ni ahora), pero esperaba que al menos acudiera, aunque fuera solo para preguntar qué mierda era esa patata plasmada en un folio que le entregué.

Me confirmó que sabía lo que pasaba cuando en el almuerzo se giró a mirarme, yo le miré y él rápidamente se dio la vuelta de nuevo, mientras que Timmy estiraba el cuello para mirarme de vez en cuando. Síp, el pelirrojo le había estado haciendo preguntas, en un primer momento sus miradas indiscretas no me importaron, pero al ver que no paraba decidí acabar yo con ello.

Miré a la mesa de los monitores por el rabillo del ojo, localizando a Mimsy, tuve la suerte de que él también me miró en aquel momento, le hice un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que viniera, él se acercó (Con bandeja de comida y todo).

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó agachándose.

- Siéntate ahí.- Le pedí señalando la silla que había frente a mí, justo detrás de Jimmy.

Sin preguntar la razón me hizo caso, y gracias a él, conseguí salir del campo de visión de Timmy, sin decir una palabra me miró dubitativo sin dejar de comer.

- Timmy.- Susurré yo señalando con el dedo la mesa a su espalda. Él giró ligeramente el cuello, viendo a Timmy, quien aún miraba nuestra mesa de vez en cuando a pesar de no poder verme.

- Ah.- Asintió él comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.- Sonrió él.

…

Ya eran las nueve y media. Joder, solo quedaba media hora y yo estaba que me moría, a saber qué pasaría cuando estuviéramos cara a cara. Tenía que tratar de no parecer nervioso delante de él o se jodería todo, revisé una vez más un folio en el que tenía escrito lo que tenía que hacer (Sí, llegué al extremo de hacerme un pequeño guión). Que fuera lo que Dios quisiera, me puse mi chaqueta y salí de la cabaña mientras me guardaba el papel en mi bolsillo y trataba de no sufrir un infarto por el camino.

**Fin Nathan POV.**

**Jimmy POV:**

Llegaron las diez, llevaba sentado en mi cama mirando el reloj desde las nueve esperando el momento, en cuanto marcaron las diez en punto fui a la entrada del campamento lo más deprisa que me lo permitieron mis muletas. Cuando llegué allí apenas veía nada, había ido tan rápido que mis ojos no habían tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, parpadeé un par de veces, hasta que sentí como algo que golpeó la espalda, me di la vuelta asustado, para ver una rama tirada en el suelo en medio del camino. Cuando levanté la vista vi a Nathan sentado en un tronco que era muy familiar para ambos mientras miraba al suelo.

- ¿Nathan?- Pregunté yo, él ni me miró ni contestó.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Dibujando.- Susurró mientras que yo me agaché para ver su dibujo.

- ¿Es una nave esp-pacial?- Pregunté sonriendo suponiendo lo que trataba de hacer.

- Sí, cuando sea mayor me subiré en una.

- ¿Sí? Pero eso es muy difícil.- Dije aparentando sorpresa.

- Ya lo sé, pero un amigo me prometió que me llevaría a ver una.- Contestó mirándome por primera vez. Ahora que me daba cuenta, incluso parecía haber buscado una ropa parecida a la que llevaba ese día.- Aunque le costara todo el dinero del mundo.

- Te debe de q-querer mucho.

- Nunca me lo ha dicho.- Dijo bajando el tono de voz, yo le miré y ambos mantuvimos silencio durante unos segundos.

- Quizás sea porque tiene m-miedo.- Contesté por fin.

- ¿A qué?

- A que te vuelvas a quedar aquí solo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quizás.- Proseguí.- Tenga miedo de que si algo sale mal todo vuelva a t-terminar como la primera vez.- Dije sincerándome de una vez por todas.

- Nada volverá a ser como la primera vez.- Me dijo mirando al cielo, haciendo que las estrellas se reflejaran en sus gafas.

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunté llevando mi vista al mismo lugar que él.

- Porque no volveré a irme.- Contestó girando mi cabeza colocando dos dedos en mi barbilla y dándome un ligero beso.- Y aunque no puedas cumplir tu promesa, no me importa.

- La cumpliré. Si no, no tendría derecho a volver a hacer esto.- Contesté tomándole de la cintura dándole un segundo beso mientras dejábamos que las estrellas fueran el único testigo de nuestra reconciliación.

…

- ¡Buenos días!- Me saludó Nathan cuando entró al aula.

- Hola Nathan.- Le sonreí agachándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Después de todo lo ocurrido en el campamento, Nathan pidió a sus padres que lo trasladaran a la secundaria de South Park para venir a mi misma escuela, lo que más nos costó fue explicarle a nuestros padres que estábamos saliendo, increíblemente, todos se lo tomaron bien. A mi padre le dio igual, no por liberalista, sino porque literalmente le dio igual que fuera gay, a mi madre le encantó, me dijo que ahora me llevaría con ella de compras (Cosa que no me agradó demasiado), mientras que los padres de Nathan nos confesaron que ya lo sospechaban desde hacía tiempo, lo que dijeron textualmente fue "Tanto dibujo de este chico en tu habitación tenía que significar algo", más tarde Nathan me contó que tenía dibujos míos en su habitación de cuando era niño, aunque en la mayoría de ellos yo no estaba precisamente muy feliz... o sano. Al resto de mis amigos tampoco les importó, se alegraron por mí, ni siquiera Cartman hizo ningún chiste sobre nosotros, es más, pareció agradarle conocer a Nathan, después de todo ambos compartían una pequeña vena psicópata. Timmy fue quien más se sorprendió, aunque me contó que ya sabía que pasaba algo con nosotros no pensó que fuera nada como el hecho de querer ser pareja, pero no se lo tomó a mal, también se alegró por nosotros, incluso nos regaló a cada uno una cartera que hizo en el taller de manualidades el día que yo sufrí el accidente.

- Oye, he oído que va a haber una exp-posición sobre aeronáutica espacial en el observatorio, ¿quieres v-venir?- Le pregunté cuando terminaron las clases.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta?- Preguntó él tomándome una mano. Me estremecí un poco, ya que Nathan siempre tenía las manos muy frías, pareciera que tuviera hielo en lugar de músculo bajo la piel, por eso le gustaba darme la mano para calentarlas, y yo siempre colaboraba.

- Yo te invito, no creo que sea todo el dinero del m-mundo.- Sonreí sacando una pequeña caja de mi mochila y entregándosela.

Él la abrió sacando de su interior un pequeño llavero de un cohete rojo, me miró con la sonrisa más sincera que jamás había visto en su cara dándome un fuerte abrazo, colgó el llavero de la cremallera de su mochila, y ambos nos marchamos de la escuela cogidos de la mano camino al observatorio para poder cumplir una vieja promesa.

**FIN.**

**Hasta aquí esta "Trilogía" si así se le puede llamar, espero que os haya gustado, ¡hasta luego!**

**Nah hombre, es broma, como tanta gente me lo ha pedido (Cof cof Perverts cof cof), tengo listo un cuarto capítulo con lemon para quien le interese, lo publicaré el próximo domingo 25, si puedo por la mañana para que no sea taaan larga la espera.**

**Ahora sí espero que os haya gustado este fic tan rosa, pastel, vomita arco iris etc, etc... Yo disfruté mucho haciéndolo, ¡sobre todo porque Jimmy y Nathan son super shipeables! Seré la única, pero me recuerdan un poco a Damien y Pip, uno siempre está malhumorado e intentando joder al otro, mientras que el otro siempre le trata bien y es bueno con él, ¡AISH! *_***

**¡Hasta el domingo, nos leemos!**


	4. El final de la promesa (EXTRA)

**¡Hola, después de días de espera traigo el lemon prometido :D! Dejo claro que el fic de terminó en el anterior capítulo, pero para los que no os gustan los finales rosas y cursis está este capítulo cuatro con lo que pasó después de ir al observatorio ;) Como ya dije, este capítulo está dedicado a Coyote Smith por su cumpleaños, no se si le agrada mucho la pareja, pero se me da mejor el yaoi que el Stendy, sorry :(**

**SP no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**...**

- ¿Te ha g-gustado?- Preguntó Jimmy mientras salían del observatorio.  
>- ¡Claro, incluso he podido montar en una!- Dijo sonriente Nathan mientras observaba la foto que se había hecho en una de las réplicas de la exposición.<br>- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Dijo el mayor viendo que aún era temprano.  
>- Mmm... mi madre me ha comprado el DVD de la última del señor de los anillos, ¿quieres verla?<br>- Está bien.- Contestó Jimmy desanimado esperando otra propuesta.  
>Fueron a casa de Nathan, que no quedaba muy lejos del observatorio, vivía detrás de la casa de Butters, frente a la clínica de abortos del pueblo, así que solo tuvieron que atravesar la calle del cine hasta llegar a su casa. Sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta, cabe decir que Jimmy jamás había estado en su casa, así que se sentía un poco nervioso.<br>- ¿Hola?- Preguntó Nathan.- ¿Mamá, papá?- Se percató de que había una hoja de papel encima de la mesita que había junto a la puerta.  
>- ¿Qué d-dice?- Dijo Jimmy mirando la nota.<br>- Que se han ido a Canadá por no se qué de que mi padre tiene el SIDA huargo.  
>- ¿SIDA huargo?<br>- Sí, ya sabes, como el SIDA, pero huargo. Vamos a mi habitación.- Dijo el menor subiendo la escalera como si lo de su padre fuera lo más normal del mundo, Jimmy decidió que sería mejor no hacer preguntas.  
>Entraron en su habitación, era bastante colorida para ser de alguien como Nathan, en las paredes había marcas de haber quitado cuadros o pósters (Seguramente esos dibujos de Jimmy de los que había hablado), aunque algunos estaban levemente tapados por algunos mapas de otros países y un póster de la tabla periódica, tenía un pequeño televisor sobre la cómoda frente a su cama, y a su lado un escritorio lleno de carpetas y libros.<br>- Ponte cómodo.- Dijo Nathan mientras buscaba el DVD en una estantería de pared.  
>Cuando lo encontró, encendió la TV y se sentó al lado de Jimmy en la cama. A Jimmy jamás una película se le había hecho tan larga, no conseguía permanecer atento a la pantalla más de un minuto, no sabiendo que estaba a solas con Nathan, sentados en su cama y que lo único que estaban haciendo fuera ver una película.<br>- Nathan...  
>- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el mencionado sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.<br>- ¿Te importa que la quitemos?- Preguntó el chico de las muletas acercándose a su oído poniendo voz melosa, haciendo que Nathan sufriera un pequeño escalofrío.  
>- ¿Por q...?- No le dejó terminar la frase, Jimmy frenó sus labios uniéndolos con los suyos.- ¿Ahora?- Preguntó entre sorprendido y emocionado a la vez viendo venir lo que Jimmy pretendía.<br>- ¿Y por qué no?- Rió él colocando una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Nathan sentándose sobre sus piernas.  
>En la cara de Nathan se dibujó una media sonrisa a la vez que Jimmy comenzaba a frotarse contra él, esto hizo que el menor soltara un leve gemido. Mientras Nathan trataba de quitarle la camiseta a Jimmy, este comenzó a darle cortos besos al menor mientras trataba de quitarle la camisa. Minutos después, Nathan terminó bajo Jimmy mientras el último sujetaba sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza y se inclinaba para besarle el cuello y el pecho, Nathan arqueó la espalda de forma brusca sobresaltado, en la cara de Jimmy se dibujó una media sonrisa y repitió la acción más lentamente, le encantaba ver lo que su contacto podía causar. Después de forcejear un poco, Jimmy soltó el agarre que mantenía desde hacía un rato, por lo que Nathan aprovechó para sentarse y volver a besarle, mientras rodeaba la cintura contraria con ambas manos apegándole a su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron en busca de ese jodido e innecesario oxígeno, ambos se dieron cuenta de que aún llevaban sus pantalones puestos (A pesar de que ambos tenían evidentes bultos en la entrepierna de estos), por lo que Nathan le quitó a Jimmy los suyos rápidamente para más tarde se deshacerse de los suyos y de su ropa interior. Tras hacer esto, volvió a sentarse en la cama y Jimmy tomó una de sus manos, Nathan le miró dubitativo, hasta que llevó tres de sus dedos a su boca, el menor se sonrojó levemente mientras esta vez fue él quién se acercó y empezó a darle besos en el cuello a Jimmy, ganando pequeños gemidos y suspiros de este. Cuando los dedos estuvieron suficientemente húmedos, los sacó de de su boca, con cuidado de no lastimarle mucho, Nathan introdujo los dedos uno a uno en la entrada de Jimmy, haciendo movimientos de tijera para facilitar la entrada. Minutos después Nathan sacó los dedos y el más alto se sentó sobre sus piernas, notando cómo fue ingresando poco a poco a la vez que ya podía escuchar a Nathan jadear levemente. No dolía tanto como la primera vez, aunque Jimmy tuvo que apretar los ojos para evitar alarmar a su novio, pero a medida que comenzaron a moverse, ese dolor se convirtió en un intenso placer, por lo que rodeó la cintura de Nathan con sus piernas y empezó a moverse a su misma vez tratando de seguir el ritmo a la vez que le besaba el cuello, el pecho y los hombros. A medida que continuaban, aumentaban notablemente la velocidad, hasta que Nathan golpeó la próstata de Jimmy, haciéndole arquear la espalda y echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras exhalaba un fuerte gemido y encogía las piernas acercándole a él pidiendo más, al ver esto, Nathan profundizó las embestidas repitiendo la acción, tomó el miembro contrario y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras Jimmy sujetaba la espalda del menor fuertemente a la vez que se contorsionaba involuntariamente y el volumen de sus gemidos se intensificaba aún más por estar recibiendo el doble de placer, pero Nathan le acalló volviendo a besarle, esta vez pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de este pidiendo acceso a su boca, el cual Jimmy le concedió sin rechistar mientras entrelazaban sus lenguas tratando de ser quien llevara el control. Hasta que llegó el momento que ambos esperaban, utilizando la boca del otro para ahogar el gemido que exhalaron al liberarse. Una vez sus respiraciones se hubieron normalizado, Jimmy se tumbó en la cama junto a Nathan y se miraron el uno al otro, Jimmy se puso a juguetear con uno de los mechones del relativamente largo cabello de Nathan, sabía que le encantaba que hiciera eso y él, en respuesta, sonrió dulcemente. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra, hasta que Jimmy tomó con su mano una de las mejillas de Nathan dándole un último beso, pero no era un beso apasionado y fuerte como los que se habían dado anteriormente, al menos no en ese sentido, sino uno delicado, sincero y sin prisas.<br>- Nathan...- Dijo Jimmy acercándose a su oído de nuevo.  
>- ¿Sí?<br>- Te amo.- Susurró rodeándole con los brazos.  
>- Y yo...- Contestó Nathan hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho contrario.<p>

**FIN (Ahora sí).**

**...**

**¡Jajá :D, os engañé! Nunca pondría a Nathan de uke (Bitch please, él es demasiado orgulloso para eso), perdón para los que creyeron que esta vez cambiarían los roles por mi culpa, ¡pero intenté hacer a Nathan uke y simplemente no pude! :(**

**Ahora sí que espero que os haya gustado esta parejita tan rara, y os dejo que no será la última vez que leáis sobre ellos, me queda imaginación para rato ;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
